Anguished One
'Anguished One (A.K.A. Al Saiduq) '''is a major character that appears in ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2'' Design The Anguished One has curly white hair and very pale skin and slightly closed grey eyes (giving him a sleepy appearance). He wears a red and black striped shirt with a frilled undershirt, having a design similar to the ship possessed by Alioth, along with matching shoes and black pants. His true form as a Septentrione takes the appearance of a cube with red and black stripes not unlike his shirt, encased in a blue frame. When he shifts into a different form, it resembles a crystal with the same red and black striped pattern, with wires wrapped around the middle. Personality He has a strange fascination with people. Although he has a very sinister appearance, and his motives can come across as evil, he is actually a very kind person. Profile ''Devil Survivor 2'' 4th Day Wednesday's Changes The Protagonist will meet the Anguished One on the fourth day and gives the hero an important message, calling him the "Shining One". From time to time, he reveals important details that help the party defeat the subsequent Septentriones, starting from the true form of Megrez up to Yamato Hotsuin's intentions on remaking the world. 5th Day Thursday's Shock 6th Day Friday's Partings 7th Day A Saturday Toward Coexistence Last Day Sunday's Fruition Near the end of the week he reveals himself as the eighth Septentrion, Alcor. He has existed for thousands of years and is the creator of Nicaea and the demon summoning program. When Polaris first created the world, he was dissatisfied with Polaris' desired order. However, as the human civilization grew, he noticed their potential and granted them the ability to seek their own freedom. However, in the present day, his doubt in the human race returned as humans lost the will to live after having their desires easily satisfied. Raising Fate with the Anguished One will show him the meaning of living, and once his Fate reaches rank 4, the player can choose his route at the end of 6th Day, depending on how the player answers his questions. . He is killed by the protagonist and his party on the Last Day on any other route except his own, in order to open up the path to Polaris. If the player decides to choose his route, he will join the party and ask the Protagonist to call him Al Saiduq. The player starts off with only the protagonist and Al Saiduq as the only team leaders available, and would have to fight their way through members of all 3 factions - Tokyo, Nagoya, and Osaka - to regain their companions. Yamato and Ronaldo are not fought until the Last Day, and even then neither of them will join the protagonist's cause. On his route he takes the group to Polaris, an entity that controls the fate of the universe, and asks them for help to 'dethrone' it. Once Polaris is defeated, Alcor becomes the controller of the universe and recreates the world, creating a world where humans are free and are looked over by a god that loves humans. After the credits, the protagonist's phone receives a message from Nicaea: :You have a new world. :Let's survive. Fate System At Level 1, the Anguished One gains the most resistances out of any playable character, becoming resistant to Fire and Electricity while also immune to Curse. At Level 3 he unlocks Deity Asura ( Lv. 77 ), and at Level 5 Tyrant Lucifer ( Lv. 99 ). Battle Alcor is fought on every route except his own. He starts the battle in the center of the battlefield with several demon teams on the sides. His signature attack is Ominous Star, which inflicts the Ill-Starred ailment onto one team. While that ailment lasts until the team's next turn, it also causes any affected character to take 200 additional damage when they are hit. Should the player spend too long in finishing off Alcor, he will change forms and begin actively moving and engaging the player's teams. While said form is weak to Physical attacks, it also reflects all elemental magic and comes with the Anti-Almighty skill. After some time, Alcor will shift to his previous form and resummon all demon teams. It's second form also carries the skill Chaos Stir, which will automatically activate whenever it is hit with an attack, regardless of type, and mimic all characteristics of the attack exactly towards the user(or team, depending on whether the attack was single or wide range). For example, using Deathbound on Alcor in it's second form will activate Chaos Stir, which will unleash a Deathbound attack of it's own on the team, and using Drain on Alcor will unleash a Drain onto the user. Stats Al Saiduq is a fairly balanced teammate with only a slight preference towards Magic. Alcor Second Form Gallery Melancholy_Man_ingame_portraits.jpg| Anguished One as seen in the game. Category:Devil Survivor 2 Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Septentriones Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses